The Life of Red Daughter
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: What if Red Daughter didn't die when she saved Kara?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

"That's Better. Now Smile. Take this Kryptonian." Lex said as he shot his hand cannon, but it didn't hit Kara because Red Daughter pushed her out of the way and got hit with the beam and they both crashed into the wall onto the other side.

Kara got up and went over to red daughter and held the used girl in her arms, "No, No, No." She whispered and watched as the effects of Kryptonite slowly kills her.

""You were right." Red Daughter told Kara in her Russian accent, "My Alex, wasn't like your Alex. Protect your people, just as I protected mine." She started gasping and Kara quickly pressed the emblem on her suit transferring it back to its box and put it on Red Daughters chest as it covers her from head-to-Toe. "Don't worry. You'll be alright, I'm not letting you die." Kara said as she got up and stood in front of Red Daughter as Lex walked through the hole.

"Well, look what we have here. No protection suit, this makes it a whole lot easier," Lex told her with a smile as he powers up his hand cannon and shot it at Kara only to have it counteract with her heat vision. Kara started thinking about Red Daughter, and how Lex made her life a living hell, as her heat beam got stronger pushing Lex's laser back towards him, she screamed as she took a step and watched as her heat beams connect with his chest sending him back into the warehouse.

Kara took a deep breath and walk out of the wall to see Lex's suit sparking and messing up. "This is for Red Daughter." Kara said as her eyes glowed, Lex takes off as Kara releases her heat vision hitting Lex's suit and watch as it was getting ready to explode. Kara tried to save him but he rather die, then be helped by a kryptonian.

After Lex was dead or Captured she didn't know because she flew back into the warehouse and into the wall to see Red Daughter moving. "Hey, You Okay?" Kara said as she got down and held the girl in her arms again.

"W..What happened. How come I did not die?" asked Red Daughter as she looks at Kara for answers.

Kara replies, "I gave you my suit. It protects you from the effects of Kryptonite that Lex hit you with, until we can find a way to make a cure, you'll have to stay in there. Okay?"

She watched as the helmet nodded, "I understand. Thank You! Why would you help me after what I did to you." Red Daughter asked. Kara sighs, "We're Family." she told Red Daughter with a smile."

Family?" questioned Red Daughter as Kara chuckled and nodded her head, "Yes, Family." she told the girl. "Now let's get you up so we can start on a way to cure you okay?" she asked. Red Daughter nodded as Kara helped her up and put her arm around Kara's shoulders as she helped her "Sister" walk out of the warehouse.

**2 Months Later**

It has been two months since Kara saved Red Daughter. They had already found a cure so she can live without the protection suit, apparently it was Kara's blood, that was the cure because they are the same, and a kryptonian blood is stronger than kryptonite so that if a blood transfusion counteracts with the kryptonite in Red Daughter's system, it would kill the kryptonite effects and she can be free. After she was cured, they decided to name her. Kyra (Kai-Ra) Danvers.

Kyra Danvers has been staying with Kara as she teched Kyra to control her powers and teach her earth ways and kryptonian ways. Kyra even started calling Kara, "Mom" because Kara was doing all the teaching while Alex was running the DEO and Eliza was busy. But over the weekends Kyra goes over to Eliza's house who calls her "Grandma" Kara's mom figured that since Kyra's mind haven't got a chance to develop, then she is nothing but a child who was used.

For the past month Kara and Eliza was impressed on how fast Kyra was learning, on the weekends Kara would teach Kyra flight maneuvers in case of an attack. Because if Kyra wanted to be a hero then she would need to learn the ropes. Right now Kyra was sitting on the couch of Kara's apartment learning the history of the U.S as Kara walked in, "Hey Kyra."

"Mom." Kyra replied in her Russian voice as she got up and hugged her mother, "I missed you." Kara hugged back and kissed her head, "I missed you too." she told Kyra. She let go of Kyra and went to her room, "What have you been doing?"

"Learning more about the History of the United States, these Nazi's are crule." she told Kara as she sat down on the couch and open the book back up and began reading. Kara came out in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top as she walked over and sat down beside Kyra with an arm around her, "I know, but that's history." she waited a few minutes then said, "Anyways, how about we give you a break and me and you will sit here and watch movies together. How does that sound?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Replied Kyra as she set the book on the table and curled up against her mother's side as Kara turned on the tv go to Netflix and watch all of Kara's favorite shows. When they started watching The Lion King, Kara looked down at Kyra who was sound asleep as Kara laid a gentle kiss on her daughter's head and watch the movie. She shook her head and smiled, she had never pictured herself on being a mother, but now she is and would do anything to protect Kyra.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four months later when Kara decided that Kyra should meet some of her friends. Kara woke up to her alarm blaring as she groaned and tried to hit the snooze button but ended up smashing the clock. She sighs and knowing that it was the third clock she had broken this month. Guess she wasn't really a morning person.

Kara stretches as she takes a deep breath and gets out of bed. She took her shower and got dressed in her yellow sundress, the same dress that she wore when Barry came to her Earth, she also had gone along with some flats and her hair up in a low bun.

When she makes her way out of the room she sees Kyra reading more books. She had graduated from kids and teens books as she started on adult books. Kara was impressed at how fast Kyra seems to learn about earth and its ways. She walked over and sat down beside her daughter, "Good Morning Mother!" Kyra greeted her as she hugged her mom. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Kara asked hugging her back as they let go.

"This...planet is so interesting. I wish to discover more." Kyra told her as she stood up and walked towards the window, "There are...adventures waiting to be explored." she added as she turned around.

Kara nodded and took a deep breath, "How would you feel if I take you to meet some friends of mine. You will like them, they're really nice. Besides where we are going, you are gonna get your wish. Now get dressed." Kara said with a smile earning a wide smile and wide eyes from the other kryptonian.

Once the other kryptonian was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt along with glasses and ankle boots she was ready as Kara took out her extrapulator and pressed the button as a portal opens making Kyra stepped back with wide eyes. Kara laughs at the expression and held out her hand, "It will be okay. I promise." she assured as the girl took her mother's hand and walked through the breach.

**Earth-1**

Cisco and the rest of team flash was all in the cortex when the alrms blared through the lab, "A breach is coming." Cisco announced as him and the team run down to the breach room. When they got there they saw one and two? Kara's as the team was shocked and confused.

"Hey Kara. Who's this?" Barry asked, indicating his friend Kara as he looked at the look alike.

"This is Kyra Danvers. It's a long story but there was this man named Lex Luthor who had always been hell bent on destroying me and my cousin. Anyways, somehow I manage to make a copy of myself using a rock from my planet. I didn;t know about it at the time, but the Kasnians found her and trained her, that was until Lex Luthor came and started training her, but instead he needed her to defeat me. In the end she came to realize who Lex really was and she saved me at the last minute from Lex's kryptonite cannon but Kyra who was known as Red Daughter at the time saved me and took the hit. Luckily I managed to defeat Lex and save Kyra with my Anti-Kryptonite suit. I then started teaching her about earth and along the way I kinda became her mother." Kara explained with a smile.

"Mother! Look at this place. It's…..it's great." she said with a Russian accent that raised eyebrows from the team, "Uh...she kind of developed their language." she told them as she turned towards her daughter, "I know. That's why I figured I bring you with me." Kara told her to make the girl smile. "Now. How about you come here and meet some good friends." suggested Kara as the other kryptonian walked to her mother and turned towards the team.

"This is: Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, and Barry." Kara introduced as Kyra held out her hand to barry, "It's a pleasure to meet you Barry." Kyra said as he shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you too." he greeted with a smile.

Soon Kyra was surrounded by team Flash as they each taught her some cool stuff. Kara was leaning against the doorway in the cortex watching with a smile as her daughter gets along with the team. "It's still weird to see another version of you. Well except when there was that alien invasion but other than that." Barry said with a shrug.

"I know. It was weird for me too at first, but then I realized that even though she is a full grown adult, she's still a kid that needs to be a teacher because she was created only 6 months ago so basically from my mother her mind is in the child stage. That's when I decided to take her under my wing." she said as she let out a sigh.

"You think she's gonna want to be like you? Become Supergirl or whatever her name is gonna be?" he asked Kara curious if her "Daughter" was gonna be like her "Mother".

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean I've been training her on how to control her powers in case she ever wanted to put on a suit. That actually gave me an Idea." Kara said as she turned towards Barry, "Could you guys maybe train her a little while we are here? Maybe start with something simple like a bank robbery or something that's easy for her." she asked as Barry tilted his head in thought.

"Yeah. I think we can do that." Barry said as he nodded, "Hey Cisco! Mind coming over here for a minute?" Barry asked his friend who nodded and left the group and came over to Barry, "Yeah. What is it?" he asked. Barry and Kara started explaining that Kara had in mind training Kyra a little while they were visiting.

Cisco's eyes widened as a big smile came across his face, "Yes. Yes. Yes. We will do it." Cisco said in his child-like voice that was like a kid on christmas as Barry and Kara laughed.

"Kyra!" Kara called out making the kryptonian turn towards her, "Want to come here for a minute?" she asked as the girl nodded and went over to her mother, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a confused face.

Kara shook her head, "Of Course not. I just wanted to ask you if you want, we can stay here for a few days and let you train with them so that if you want to, you can be like me. A Hero." Kara said making Kyra smile and hugged her mother, "Thank You!" she said as she kissed her mother's cheek and ran off to tell the team the good news who took it with shocked faces but agreed to help out.


End file.
